


Hansencest Advent Calendar Teaser

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A *tiny* glimpse of what's in store over the month of December at the Hansencest Advent Calendar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hansencest Advent Calendar Teaser

"Let's spend Christmas somewhere it snows, he says. What a great idea..." Herc's grumbling as he comes into the room, shrugging out of his heavy coat, unwrapping his scarf. Chuck watches him, makes a noise as Herc goes to pull his gloves off too.

"No. Leave 'em on, dad."

"What?"

Chuck's been thinking about it a lot, about his father's hands, and the way the leather of his gloves has softened and molded to the shape of them, and how unbelievably fucking hot it would be if they fucked and Herc was still wearing them.

"Leave the gloves on. For me."

"Come on, Chuck, I'm frozen to the bone here."

"So get down here and I'll warm you up," Chuck says, a promise behind the words.

 

_excerpt from ficlet by driftingwolf (that's me on tumblr!)_

The calendar has been made by Hansencest fans for Hansencest fans, with various contributions ranging from fic and fanmixes to artwork and themes. :) There'll be something posted every day up to Christmas day, so come and check it out, bookmark, follow... it's over here: <http://hansencestadvent.tumblr.com> and the first gift(s) will be up tomorrow.


End file.
